October
by Shamekeeper12
Summary: Writing practice typed up mostly at midnight! Just a little one-shot about an umbreon working the beat in a futuristic pokemon-only world (Pokemon Mystery Dungeon). Mild language, and references to expletives. I had to do something for July 4, even if this isn't patriotic...


**Cover-Image-that-I-do-not-own: w22374. deviantart art/ Shiny-Umbreon-170532762  
(search without spaces)**

**Suggested Font: Times New Roman**

**Suggested Text Width: Half**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Prologue**

Two thousand and four hundred, threescore and eight.

This is the year of the modern world. A world of peace and order, one with an ignorant populace. There is a land in this world, and this land has laws. Now these laws have a punishment, and this punishment is always death.

Now this particular individual, sitting casually in this particular cafe, does not live there- no. He is a common citizen. A citizen of the Free State of Azul wearing a common-place pair of com-specks (a phone in the form of eyeglasses). He lives a discreet life in just one of the many Azulite Supertowers that soar to the edge of space. By every definition, a Supertower was a city in a box, and these multi-mile tall structures are completely independent from the outside world. That novelty aside, this umbreon works as a plumber by day, and a policeman by night… a Mario for all intents and purposes. His name is October Frost; he explained that he hatched in the same month. There was nothing particularly special about him. Shiny pokemon were, in fact, common in Azul (for there is no discrimination against them in this country) with a ratio of about 1 to 3. Very common. What wasn't common about this individual, was that one of his eyes were red; a color that belonged to an umbreon of normal coloration. When asked about it, he would explain that it was purely a genetic defect- a mistake. Speaking of mistakes…

"Here is your tea, sir," an espeon says tiredly, placing the steaming cup on the umbreon's table.

He glanced at it briefly and turned to the Psychic Type, "I uh… ordered the coffee."

"Oh!" the espeon face-palmed. "My mistake! I'll get you your coffee then…"

She proceeded to reclaim the tea, but October intervened, waving a paw. "N-no need, ma'am. I understand- it's midnight! B-besides, tea _is _ healthy after all…" he smiled awkwardly.

"… Okay then," she replied setting the cup back down. "Enjoy your stay."

"P-please," he chuckled nervously, "enjoy your tip!"

The waitress smiled warmly, and went to serve the other customers. The umbreon then turned to his beverage. Grasping it between two paws, he lifted it up, and spilled the semi-hot contents down his throat. His body temperature instantly rose five degrees. Careful not to burn his taste buds, he then set the cup down on the table quickly. _Just like grandma's_, he thought, sighing contentedly. Relaxing a bit, his eyes wander to the nearby television screen behind the serving counter of the cafe. Just so happens his favorite commercial was on. The add was over in a blur, and he was left wondering. What else he was doing that could lead to selling his hair to a wig shop?

"Well that escalated quickly," he muttered as an afterthought.

Then, his com-specks flash to life. It projected an image of the caller on the table surface. The quilava was looking quite mad. That, and he could see various pokemon go about their lives in the background.

_"Officer Frost! Where are you?!"_

"Soy?" he jumped up from his seat, nearly spilling his beverage. "I-I'm on break. I-is there anything you need?"

_"Of course there is fool!" the holographic Fire-Type exclaimed. "Do you realize what time it is?!"_

"M-midnight right?" October replied. Receiving a frown from the quilava, he scrambled to roll up the sleeve of his police uniform to check his watch seated on his right foreleg. What he saw struck him by surprise.

**00:32:32**

**Clock: 24hrs**

It was twelve thirty two. Twelve minutes past his break.

"… shit."

_"What are you waiting for you ditz?! I need you in the station now!"_

"I-I'll be there!"

After spilling half the contents of his wallet on the table for a "tip", he rushed out into the street, looking for the nearest passageway down to the seventy second floor in the lower half of the New Providence Supertower where the police station was… stationed.

October entered the station, and shuffled over to the receptionist. A gardevoir using her psychic powers to control a pen, writing something unimportant on a piece of paper.

"Uh, miss-receptionist-ma'am… I'm looking for-"

She cut him a deadly look, interrupting his sentence. "My name is Samantha," she spelled out, obviously insulted by the umbreon's not knowing her name.

October mentally slapped himself. How could he forget the name of the pokemon that greeted him every time he arrived to start his shift? He was never good with names. "Right. Sorry m- Samantha. Uh, I'm looking for Officer Soy. He wanted me to come here, but didn't say where he was in the building."

The gardevoir squinted as if to ask "seriously?"

"Why didn't you call him?"

October recoiled slightly. He didn't think of that. "I uh… t-to be honest, miss… He scares me."

Samantha sighed, dashing off the final sentence she was writing with an underline. He thought he saw her barely suppress a smirk. "Soy is in the questioning room."

With a hurried "thank you", the umbreon hurried to the area in question. His nervous claws making clicking sounds as they touched the tile floor. When he got there, he was greeted by a particular quilava staring daggers at a shackled emboar seated in a metal chair. October lightly taps the open door to make a knocking sound. The quilava's ears perked up, and the uniformed peacekeeper turned to see October standing in the doorway.

"Officer Frost! You're here."

"You called me?" the umbreon asks, somewhat confused. This was the same policeman that chewed him out over the phone, but now his mood seems to have about-faced.

"You were overdue on your break October," the quilava pointed out. He then introduced the shackled prisoner. "This is Carlos Cod. His oriental street name is Ho Lee Schitt. You can guess where they got that name…"

October gulped.

"Interrogate him," the quilava ordered simply, and waltzed out the door.

"W-wait, Soy! W-what did he do?!"

"Confessed to murder~" the quilava called back casually, not bothering to look behind.

October gulped again. Oh how he hated Soy for leaving him like this. Summoning courage, and regaining composure, he seats himself on a soft pad on the floor designed for the kinds of pokemon that can't sit in a chair.

"So uh…" the umbreon began nervously, trying not to cower under the fearsome emboar's death gaze. "Umm… Mr. Schitt, I-"

Laughter erupted from behind the mirror to his right…

_"Mister Schitt! HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

_…_and immediately, October knew who was behind the one-way glass. Regardless, these thoughts ceased when the supposed killer gave a menacing low growl, not taking kindly to the situation. October nearly leapt out of his skin in terror, despite the fact the suspect was tied down. Gulping for the third time in a minute, he decides to change his attitude.

"Mr, _Cod_," the umbreon emphasized- with a venom he never knew he had. "I am not informed. Please, tell me your side of the story. Did you kill recently?"

* * *

**Theme: Profesor Layton's Theme**

** www. youtube watch?v=u3ak_il8E8E  
(search without spaces)**

* * *

"Yes," said the gruff voice that was the emboar. "a scraggy."

October nodded, "Why?"

The pokemon looked up, the bright light of the lamp above highlighting a fear-inducing face... but October was fearless.

"He came to the wrong neighbourhood."

The umbreon interrogator nodded. He had a feeling he would be doing this a lot. "How did you kill him?"

"Burned," Carlos stated nonchalantly with a wave of his hand. "How else?"

October smirked, "Crushed by the weight of a golem."

Carlos growled a poisonous growl, not taking lightly the insult to his weight. Another snicker could be heard behind the mirror. The umbreon dropped his playful expression, along with the last remnants of his normally timid demeanour.

"You are not in the position to ask questions, sir. Now, you said he came to the 'wrong neighbourhood'. Tell me, is this some gang war?"

"Damn right!" the emboar proclaimed, banging his fist on the table. "What's more? We're doing your job better than you do yourself. You and you're coffee and doughnuts..."

October scoffed, "Correction Mr. Cod. I drank tea tonight. Did you act in self-defense?"

"...No." The emboar cut a sideways glance, "Where's my lawyer?"

The umbreon shook his head, "Correction Mr. Cod. You forget you live in Azul. Lawyers here choose who they defend. Not the other way around."

The questionee grunted, having nothing more to say. October stood up, and stretched.

"If no lawyer chooses to defend you, Mr. Cod. You'll be seeing me again, but with more permanent shackles than you have now. I'd say you're well off. Since you confessed, you avoided death."

And with that, the umbreon waltzed out of the room like Soy before him. Closing the door gingerly, he heaved a heavy, relieved sigh. Anxiety escaping with his breath. He slumped against the wall exhausted. He had acted in a way he never would outside that room. What caused the personality shift, even he didn't know. Maybe it was something about that room, that cage with no bars. That metal box with a door. Something...

* * *

**I believe they call this... an author's note.**

**You may have noticed the word "Prologue" at the beginning of this. What is it doing in a one-shot? Well, it'll eventually become its own story. Just not anytime soon. In the meantime, you can check out my other works, or the tales in my favorites. **

**Oh, and review please!**


End file.
